The Only Thing Left
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Warnings: Angst, Smut, Sweet Smut, Fluffyness, First Time. Magical Boy AU; Gore is losing hope quickly battling a witch and almost goes into despair before Dream arrives. Fluffy sex comes after.


A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last fic.

The Oncelers in this fic are Gore ( gore-ler on tumblr and his Magical Boy self is bloodstained-magic) and Dream Eater (ask-dream-eating-onceler on tumblr, also where my fics are first posted, and murderous-magical-boy for his Magical Boy self). Being meguka is suffering, don't forget!

x~x~x~x~x

_Fighting is all I have left...all I have left..._

Gore repeated the phrase inside of his head over and over like a mantra as the witch he was locked into combat with, some grotesque monster that looked like a decapitated lion head with scarabs for eyes, roared loudly at him. The chain of his scythe was wrapped around its body, and he yanked the weapon as hard as he could as he heard the familiar ringing of his cellular outside the witch barrier. He'd thrown it at the nearby tree in frustration before entering the labrynth.

"Shut up!" He screamed, sending a surge of red-pink energy through the chain as the witch began thrashing about in pain.

They wouldn't stop calling him, texting him, leaving voicemails—they were just strangers harassing him now. They weren't his family anymore. Just perfect, ever smiling plastic fakes. And he'd made them that way with a single wish that sold away his soul.

"All of you, just leave me alone!" He leaped onto the witch and dug the heel of his boot into the witch's scarab eye, causing it to charge into a wall, nearly causing Gore to lose his balance. He began thrusting his scythe into it, over and over again as the witch flew around it's own labyrinth in a pained frenzy. It's cries drowned out that annoyingly upbeat ringtone until the witch managed to buck him off.

He hit the wall, laced with tortilla chips, and fell to his hands and knees_._

_This is all I have left. For the rest of my miserable life. Why should I care anymore? Gage didn't care to even show up tonight. Did he abandon me, too? Why wouldn't he..._

He could see that the buckle on his belt, his soul gem, which usually was emitting a bright red glow was now dull with a black static that seemed to be engulfing the color. He knew what would happen if it became filled with the dark substance, but at this moment he didn't care anymore. He was being overcome the despair that came with the realization that this would be the rest of his life. He was shaking now, not even hearing the witch he'd been so set on fighting just a few minutes ago.

And then everything was turning black. He couldn't see anything but the silhouette of a smiling boy with stitches through his mouth and bandages wrapped around an armless torso.

"Gavin!" He was suddenly being shaken by the shoulders and the familiar voice of Dream had brought him back to the park where he'd began fighting the witch. He opened his crimson eyes to see the Grief Seed being applied to his soul gem, pulling away the accumulation of black energy and leaving it glowing a bright red.

"Gage..." He sat up, teary eyed and staring at the other in disbelief. "Where were you?"

"I got held up." Dream's voice was sincerely distressed. "I tried to get here as quickly as I could, but that masked magical boy that's been causing us trouble showed up. I had to take care of him first." He sighed and stood up, offering his hand to Gore and helping him to his feet. "I'm sorry..."

The older boy felt awful. He didn't care about a damned thing in the world but Gore, and for him to have made the other feel abandoned just tore at him.

Crimson orbs stared up at him. Gore looked so saddened, as if his entire world was about to crash around him.

Dream put both hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. Gore knew that he wouldn't abandon him. He was the only person that hadn't.

And unbeknownst to Gore, he was the only person that had ever treated Dream like a person and not a problem. Like he was someone that mattered and not just a burden to be passed from home to home until he was an adult. And then he'd be society's problem.

And because of that Gore would be the only person he'd ever spare from his bloody tirade upon the world.

They were two fucked up individuals who had come together and felt that even if they were plagued with all the problems in the world, at least if they were together it wouldn't be as bad.

"Thank you, Gage."

In a single, soft motion, Gore lifted his head and leaned on up to press his soft lips to the others. Dream pressed back and pulled the boy closer, blue eyes half lidded in this sudden peaceful feeling.

When Gore pulled away, he gave the other a small smile that said everything was better now. That he would be okay.

"Don't ever leave me, Gavin."

"I won't. I promise."

Dream sighed softly and put his arm around the others shoulders. "Let's go home."

x~x~x~x~x

It was an accepted fact that Gore practically lived with Dream. He couldn't go to what used to be his home and Dream simply wouldn't allow the smaller boy to continue his drunken escapades at ungodly hours of the morning.

Dream wondered how long they could stay here, though. Not in the apartment, but in Thneedville. Eventually it would be suspicious for neither boys to have an aged a day and they would have to move on to new territory—a new city, a new life, new identities—and that was okay with him. As long as he had Gore with him, everything would be fine because he was home.

Dream lifted off his shirt, kicked off his pants and tossed the discarded clothing to the corner as they entered the door, plopping down onto his side of the bed. The summer heat was taking it's toll on him and the air conditioning was heavenly.

Gore followed suit but unlike his usual routine, this time he didn't slide on one of Dream's shirts for pajamas. He was skittish about people seeing his body, which was marked with various scars and marks from a lifetime of accidents and Marcell, but around Dream he felt he had nothing to be ashamed of now in contrast to the first time he'd ever spent the night.

"You have to promise, too." He laid on the collection of pillows and stared intensely at the older boy.

"Of course. I promise, I won't leave you. Ever. You don't have to worry about losing me." Dream sat up on his elbows and put a hand to Gore's cheek, his thumb gently gliding over the ever present bandage on his nose. "This world exists only for us."

Both boys leaned forward for another kiss, this one much more adult. Their tongues swirled around together and during this Gore managed to climb on top of Dream and straddle his waist. He ran his fingers through Gore's hair and was taken by surprise when the younger boy began thrusting crotch against his.

Both were noticeable hard and Dream was surprised by just how bold he was being.

"Y-you don't have to do anything you don't want to..." He managed to whisper.

"No, I'm sure of this. Please, just let me do this for you..." Gore was nearly breathless and squirmed a little as he moved down to pull down Dream's Clefairy print boxers. Dream's face was completely red now; he'd never let anyone see that part of him before, nor had he any sexual experience. He knew the basics, but actually living the act was something new.

Gore gave him a mischievous smile as he took the large, hardened member in his hand and began pumping it, earning a surprised gasp from the object of his affection.

He watched Dream's expression go from shock to pleasure in a matter of seconds and felt the cock twitch in his hand. He knelt down to give the head a soft lick and then glided his soft tongue down the shaft, tracing the veins.

Dream had his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out in ecstasy—just where had he learned this?! His hips instinctively jerked forward; Gore gripped at his lover's lean torso and attempted to take the head into his mouth, surrounding the sensitive area with a moist wetness that was the most gratifying sensation Dream had ever felt.

"I'm getting close..." he blurted out, noticing now that his body had broken out into a slight sweat.

Gore slowly removed himself. "It's okay to..."

"I'd rather, y'know..." The words almost felt dirty. "Come inside of you. If you're alright with it, I mean."

The red eyed boy smiled sheepishly and nodded, sitting up and unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts in a single movement, then yanked them off. Dream sat up and gave him a quick kiss as he latched a single finger into the others boxers (coincidentally Pokeball print) and pulled them down. He palmed Gore's own erection for a moment, earning a hushed moan. He was much more vocal than he was, though the flushed expression on his face signaled that he was embarrassed.

"I've never done this before, so...tell me if it hurts." Dream tried not to sound nervous. Gore nodded and positioned himself below the other, on his hands and knees with an anxious look.

Though his cock had been wet from Gore's pleasuring him, now the spit had dried and it occurred to him he had no lube or even condoms because he'd never even thought about having sex with anyone.

He cautiously ran the tip of his index finger along the others entrance, then attempted to slide it in. Gore whimpered and jerked a little.

He stopped.

"No, I'm fine...go on...it has to hurt a little at first."

"If you want me to stop, tell me..."

"Alright."

Gavin must want this as badly as I do... He leaned over to give the frail boy a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before continuing, slowly working his finger into tight hole. He gave him time to adjust and then pulled it out.

Then he covered his index and middle fingers in saliva before attempting two digits. Gore seemed to enjoy it more this time, at least, he wiggled his ass and moaned into one of the many pillows he'd buried his face in. Dream wanted to see the expression on his face but this awkward enough for him, too.

He scissored the tightness for a few moments before pulling out and then spitting into his own hand to rub the wetness across his cock. It would dry quickly if he didn't hurry, but it was better than going in dry. He was afraid that would break the fragile boy in half. "Are you ready?"

Gore quickly nodded, his own erection throbbing as he peeked out at Dream from the pillow.

The older boy nervously began rubbing the tip of his cock over his opening before slowly pushing the head in.

Fuck, did this feel amazing! But he didn't want to push himself all the way in completely. Not yet.

Gore was whimpering now, biting his lip and staring up at him with a reddened face.

"D-Does it feel good?"

"Yeah...a lot..." Dream felt stupefied and at a loss for words in this newfound ecstasy.

Slowly, he began pushing further into the boy, inch by inch, until he was buried balls deep in him and he let out a euphoric sigh. Gore was shivering in half pleasure, half pain. It was feeling better with each second and Dream had hit something inside him that sent electricity up his body.

Dream held him by his waist, head slumped over and hips thrusting forward when he felt Gore had time to adjust. The younger was now in a state of bliss; he wondered how many times he'd thought about doing this—or how many times Dream had wanted to do this with him. He was moaning at the top of his lungs now, each thrust hitting that special spot and he heatedly gripped the sheets.

This was what it felt like to become one with somebody and to connect yourselves, and it felt fucking amazing.

Dream kept a tight grip on his small frame and continued his assault on the poor boy's prostrate. He panted, sweat dripping down his face and the tightness around his cock driving him insane. He felt the heat building up the pit of his stomach and with a final jab he came inside of the boy he cared about so much. He gave a few more thrusts to release every drop of himself, and then pulled out with a heavy sigh of relief before collapsing onto the bed.

Gore was shivering, shaking in pleasure and upon further inspection Dream found that he had already came all over himself. He was smiling, though, and looked genuinely happy.

"H-Here..." Dream nervously took the sheets and wiped off the semen.

Gore scooted closer and lay his head on Dream's shoulder, closing his crimson eyes as the he felt the others arms wrap around his body.

It was the best sleep either had in a long time.


End file.
